Lost
by Flowers of the Moon
Summary: The Dark Lord has something planned for Harry. But what happens when the only one who can save him is unsure if she can save herself?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. This belongs to J. K. Rowling and a bunch of major companies that I don't remember the names of. This is just for my and others amusement. Thank you.

A/N: hey, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review, even to flame, anything is appreciated. At least then I know you are reading it. Happy Days!

Lost

by magee

Prologue

"Do you have all the materials?"

"Yes my lord. I have collected them all."

"Good. Now all I must wait for is the next quarter moon. Are you wondering what this spell is for, Wormtail?"

"Yes, my lord"

"Revenge, you idiot! What else? That boy has escaped my wrath far too many times. Now he must suffer a fate worse than death."

"What is that, my lord?"

"All in good time, you incompetent fool, all in good time. But imagine this. What will the asinine 'light side' do when their most famous figurehead suddenly decides to do the one thing they all think I have been incapable to do for years, and kills himself?"

"Himself, my lord?"

"Yes, you imbecile, himself! Honestly, do I have to spell everything out for you, Wormtail?"

"S-so sorry, m-my lord."

"Yes, and sorry you should be, you nitwit. Now leave me. I must decide how to proceed."

A/N: okay, that was short, sorry, I promise that future chaps will be longer. Now, please review and I will update soon!


	2. Chapter one: Why?

AN: Okay, here's the first chapter. I promise it's longer than the prologue, though not much. But don't worry, once I get into this the chaps will be much, much longer. Any helpful reviews might cause the chapters to get longer quicker! (Aren't I a cruel one?)

Lost

__

by _Magee_

I'm Lost

__

I'm looking for you,

Are you looking for me?

I know you're out there

Just don't know where, when...

You might be here, there, anywhere.

When you find me let me know,

Or I'll go right past you.

Cuz you know what the

Worst feeling in the world is?

When you spend your life 

Looking for someone, something,

And you look back and

Realize you walked right

By it.

And you can't go back

Can't ever go back.

Cuz you're lost

Chapter 1 

Why?

What good will it do? Its not like anyone will notice, let alone care. You'll never do anything, be anything...

Who will care even if you did do something? well, mum might. dad. brothers. but anyone else?

No.

Besides, even your family will think you just want attention. Its not like anyone besides your family has ever cared...worried...loved...

Who will miss me when I'm gone?

No one.

*tear*

How someone might describe me: self-confident, smart, athletic: the perfect prefect.

ha.

*sniff*

Just look at me now.

Here I am, wallowing in self-pity when my friends could probably use my help.

Me, help?

Friends, need?

ha.

*sniff*

*tear*

**************

"Gin?" a concerned looking Hermione said.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed." Ginny stood up from where she had been staring out the window at the late autumn sky.

"But, Ginny, you haven't ate yet."

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure you feel okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione. Goodnight."

Hermione waked back to where her two best friends sat playing chess.

"I'm worried."

"'Mione, NEWTS aren't till June, now stop it."

"Ron, it's your sister I'm worried about."

"What about her? She's top of her year, Chaser on the house team, and, though she is my sister, not too bad on the eyes, eh Harry?"

"Not bad at all, quite the contrary."

"Ron! Harry! This is serious."

"I am being serious, watch," Ron adopted a low, solemn voice, "*Harry, I just took your queen.*How's that for serious?"

"You insensitive prat!"

"Look, Hermione," Harry cut in, always the peace-keeper, "Maybe she's just tired. Or she doesn't feel well. Not everyone has to be perky all the time."

"Yeah, she probably just missed a question on her last quiz. I swear, she's worse than you when it comes to being a perfectionist."

"Well, if she doesn't seem better in a few days time, will you two please help me talk to her?"

"Sure Hermione, I don't like to see her unhappy either."

"Yeah, she's our friend too," Ron said. "Oh, by the way Harry, checkmate!"

***********

AN: I know, 'tis short once more. But you can't be too mad, I did warn you. (see above AN) Anyhoo, please review, anything helpful is greatly appreciated. Here's some incentive: My first three reviewers get something special! Not quite sure what that will be as of yet; you'll probably get to name a character in this fic or something like that. Unless you just want cookies!

luv ya, magee


	3. Chapter two: two days

AN: Hey there! Here's the second chap. It is much longer than the first one, (i know, i keep saying that...) so , without further ado, chapter 2! Happy days!

Lost

__

by magee

Chapter 2

Stupid potions essay.

Best class and I got an 'A' on that stupid essay.

I always get 'O's or 'E's.

'Acceptable'

Me, acceptable?

Yeah, right.

*throws book down on table*

If they graded on personal traits I'd get a 'D'

*glances at watch*

I guess its time for dinner.

I'm not really hungry.

I think I'll skip tonight.

Now if I can just get back to the common room without anyone noticing...

***************

Harry glanced up from the shelf he was currently glancing over. He was looking for a book for his Transfiguration essay, but was having no luck. He looked up just in time to see Ginny Weasley walk out the library doors. He glimpsed at his watch and decided that it was time for dinner. I guess I could join Ginny, he thought, as Ron and Hermione had already went their separate ways after another one of their spats. He left the library and looked down the corridor. He saw her just as she turned the corner. But that's the way to Gryffindor Tower, not the Great Hall, he thought. No way, she is not missing dinner again! Harry took off at a run down the corridor. 

***************

*hears footsteps*

Great, someone did notice

*turns around*

"Oh, Harry. What's wrong?" please don't say me.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Gin."

Shoot.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, this will be the third time you've missed dinner this week."

Shoot again.

Should I lie?

No, just be allusive.

"How do you know I was going to skip dinner?"

"Gin..."

"Okay, but it doesn't matter since I'm not hungry."

There, the truth. He doesn't have to know why I'm not hungry...

"Ginny, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Harry, you know I would tell you if there was anything serious going on. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Harry..." There, give him a smile...

"All right, but if you get hungry, let me know."

"I will."

"See you later, Gin."  
"Bye, Harry."

Whew.

***************

Harry watched Ginny as she headed up the narrow staircase heading toward Gryffindor Tower. I shouldn't have let her off so easily, he thought, silently berating himself. I know something's wrong...

Gosh, she's got a nice smile...

***************

"Two more days, Wormtail."

"Two more days till what, my Lord?"

"You ignoramus, what do I keep you for?!?"

"S-so s-sorry, my Lord. Of course, the potion."

"_'of course, the potion_- you cretin! Of course I am speaking of the potion! What else?"

"S-so s-sorry..."

"Never mind, you. Once the potion is complete, all that must be done is to have it administered to the boy. And that can be done right under the old fool's nose..."

***************

AN: WHAHAHAHAHHAWHAHAHHAHAH....................

okay, sorry, had to go crazy...

Anyhoo-

sorry, just had to leave you hanging. Actually I was going to update last night but my Internet provider's server was down. AGHH!

Anyhoo-

Thanx to my reviewers; I'll thank you personally with the next chap, promise!

Also- so do you want to name someone or just want cookies? (thought i was kidding, didn't you?)

So, to all my fellow Americans- Happy Fourth!

luv ya-

magee


End file.
